Naruto: Violet Sharingan
by SilverKatana22
Summary: Naruto is blinded at a young age and meets Kyuubi. The fox gives him power in exchange for Madara's death. Naruto gains unimaginable power. Nobody knows of his secret - they think he's blind. But in truth, he has the Sharinnegan. He goes to the Academy and Sasuke finds out his secret. Later on, Naruto uses a certain revival spell - but what he didn't count on was his dad reviving.
1. Meeting the Fox

!Overpowered Naruto Fanfiction. !Good Kurama.

"Help me! Don't hurt me… Please," the young blonde boy sobbed, curling up in a ball. "No…" Silvery tears streamed down his pale cheeks, but they didn't deter the villagers who roared insults at him and beat him to the point of unconsciousness.

"No…" the blonde whispered as a ninja – he bore the forehead protector of Konoha – lifted a kunai to Naruto's eyes and sliced down. Naruto cried out in pain, then faded into blissful unconsciousness.

Uchiha Itachi, a stoic raven-haired man who was also extremely powerful, was on ANBU duty. He frowned as his sensitive ears picked up a child's scream coming from the south. _Those idiots! What are they doing_? The ANBU thought furiously. He was in the north now. He sighed, released the secret weights that he had, and sped off at superhuman speeds.

He appeared at Naruto's side a few minutes later. His coal black eyes burning with hidden fury, he unsheathed his katana and swiftly struck everyone who had attacked Naruto. Most of them were cleanly sliced in half, except the ninja who had sliced Naruto's eyes. He had managed to defend himself with the kunai, but was still marred with scars and bleeding badly.

"Weasel-sama!" Itachi turned to see his ANBU team. Being the ANBU captain at such a young age was impressive, and he was often treated with respect. He was inwardly pleased to see _his_ ANBU team, although outwardly he displayed no emotion.

"Cat, Bird, Dog," Itachi stated, "Take this man to Ibiki." The said man paled and writhed under Itachi's firm hold.

Cat withdrew her sword and fell into position easily. She and Bird stood on each side of the cowering man while Dog brought up the rear, a kunai pointed at the man's back.

"Itachi-san."

Itachi turned to see the ANBU Tora. The masked man acted like a normal ANBU, but in truth – nobody knew except the Hokage and Itachi – the man was Shisui, Itachi's best friend.

"S – Tora," Itachi corrected himself hastily. "Where were you just now?"

"The west gates, sir," Tora said immediately. Let's just say that both Uchiha were very good actors. Nobody knew that they knew each other, much less were best friends.

"I see. Who is in your team?" Itachi asked flatly.

"Hare and Rooster, led by captain Eagle," Shisui said calmly.

"I see…" Itachi's eyes narrowed behind his mask. "So the team watching over the south gates must be Boar's team. Tora, please fetch Boar, Rat, Monkey and Snake."

"Hai, Weasel-sama!" Shisui saluted and disappeared in his trademark Body Flicker.

Itachi sighed as he picked up Naruto and disappeared in a blur of speed. He crashed into the hospital and stared at the hospital staff. "Get me a room for this boy. Now!" he demanded.

"ANBU-sama, isn't that the demon bo-!" The brunette didn't get to finish her sentence as a powerful kick from Itachi sent her flying across the room.

"Get me a room for him. _Now_ ," Itachi said, his voice dangerously low.

"H – hai!"

Itachi frowned. _Where's my team? They should have finished giving that man to Ibiki by now…_ As if on cue, his team shimmered in beside him. "Weasel-sama?"

"Dog, watch over Naruto in his hospital room. You're as strong as me," Itachi said coolly. "Cat, report this to the Hokage. Bird, I sent Tora to retrieve Boar's team. He should be waiting at the place Naruto was assaulted. Bring them to Training Grounds 21. Now."

"Hai!" all three ANBU said simultaneously. Dog walked behind Itachi, who was still carrying Naruto, while Bird and Cat disappeared.

"Where… Where am I?" The young boy blinked open his eyes. "No… No!" he howled in alarm as he was met with only darkness. _They gouged out my eyes_! He remembered now.

" **Shut up, Kit! Your loud voice is painful to my hypersensitive ears**!" came a loud growl.

"Hyper what?" Naruto muttered. "What is that voice? And where am I?"

" **You're in your mindscape, foolish mortal. You're standing outside my cage.** "

"Ehh… Cage? And what's a mortal?" the three-year-old boy said questioningly.

There was a loud resounding sound, as if a huge animal had just facepalmed himself. " **This is going to take a while. Mortal is another word for human.** _ **I**_ **am the great Kyuubi no Yoko, most powerful of the Bijuu!** "

"Oh… So you're the reason most villagers hate me," Naruto realized flatly.

" **You don't seem as shocked as I thought you'd be, flesh-bag** ," Kyuubi rumbled. " **You're quite – surprisingly – smart, then. That's good. Look, kit, my name's Kurama, and I have a proposition for you…** "

"What's the catch?" the young boy's voice was wary.

" **Bwahahaha**! **You're a smart one. I'll give you all the power in the world, and I'll let you see again…** "

"This sounds too good to be true. As I said, what's the catch?" Naruto repeated. _All the power in the world… Would I be more powerful than Sandaime-jiji?_

" **Oh, you'll make all the Kage look like ants** ," Kurama said airily. " **Yes, there's a catch. I want freedom**."

"No way!" Naruto declared. "You may go on another rampage."

" **Hey, the attack on Konoha wasn't my fault**!" Kurama retorted. " **I was controlled by a man with a Sharingan. Therefore, if you won't grant me my freedom, I ask for a more pleasant scenery, free roaming of your mind… And the final task, for you to kill Uchiha Madara.** "

"Those three? I can probably do the first two easily…" Naruto mused.

" **Yes. I just want to see Uchiha Madara dead**!" Kurama snarled furiously. " **If you promise to kill him – I don't care** _ **when**_ **or** _ **how**_ **you kill him, just make sure he's dead – I will give you power**."

Naruto considered it. It took a lot to get a _Bijuu_ to hate someone like that. This Madara person _was_ probably a bad person. "I'll do it!" he vowed, then closed his eyes. "Umm… How do I do the first two things?"

Kyuubi sighed exasperatedly. " **Ugh! Just imagine it**!"

"Oh, okay! Thanks, Kurama-jiji!" Naruto said cheerfully. In an instant, the sewer changed into a valley, and Kurama was free, with just a black chain circling his front paw like an oversized bracelet.

" **Good job Kit. You'd better get out of here now** …" Kurama said. Naruto nodded and disappeared from his mind by 'waking up'. After he was gone, Kurama froze. _**Wait… WHAT did he just call me**_?!


	2. Training

**A/N: Pairings are undecided for now. It** _ **might**_ **be a harem. By the way, this fanfiction** _ **will**_ **have a hell lot of time skips. I'm not going to describe 5 years of training with Kurama!** **Enjoy**

Slowly, the boy's eyes opened, but he was met with only darkness. "Ah! Where the hell am I?" he screamed, groping blindly at the air.

There was a weary sigh and a familiar voice said gravely, "Naruto-kun, I'm very sorry, but you've been blinded and the doctors said you probably can't see… Forever."

A dark scowl marred Naruto's face at the words. _Noooo_ , he moaned internally, _what will I do? How will I become Hokage?_

 _ **Naruto, shut up for a moment, will you?! You might as well learn being blind, but I'm working on altering your genes so you can activate a dormant bloodline that will enable you to see.**_

 _Oh, cool_! Naruto thought immediately, and then paused. _Wait, are you… KURAMA-JIJI?_

 _ **Cut it out with that Jiji crap**_! Kurama roared back angrily. _**Yes, I am. We can communicate by thoughts.**_

 _Oh… Thanks, Kurama-ji – erm… Kurama. So… What do I do while you alter my genes_? Naruto thought nervously. _And what are genes?_

There was a loud smacking sound and Kurama replied in an annoyed tone, _**Nevermind, you don't need to know. Just… just go along with the flow and learn how to read and write and move around even when you're blind. You know, what blind people do… Besides, you have naturally enhanced senses from me – might even be hypersensitive – so you SHOULD be able to copy words just by hearing or feeling them.**_

 _Oh… Okay… When will the bloodline be ready_? Naruto asked curiously. _I don't really want to be blind…_

 _ **Well, it'll be a valuable skill if you make ANOTHER mistake and get your eyes gouged out**_! Kurama bit back sharply. _**Actually, it might take up to a month. And on the matter of getting your eyes gouged out again, I think you should pretend to be blind**_.

 _WHAT?_ Naruto screamed internally, gripping the bed sheets in the real world unconsciously. _NO WAY!_

 _ **You won't ACTUALLY be blind, you fool**_! Kurama boomed. _**Now will you PLEASE SHUT UP! Let me explain. You will wear a cloth of sorts over your eyes, but the cloth will allow you to see through it. However, other people won't be able to see your eyes, so you'll be safe.**_

 _Ohh… Okay._

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto was jolted back to reality. "Ah! Is that you, Hokage-jiji?" he yelped, flailing around.

There was a chuckle, but with a hint of worry. "Yes, it is, Naruto-kun. I'm with Uchiha Itachi. He rescued you."

"U… Uchiha?" Naruto repeated. _Hey, wasn't that the clan name of the dude Kurama-jiji wanted me to kill?_

 _ **I HEARD THAT!**_

 _Ahem… Sorry… Kurama-jiji._

 _ **IMPUDENT BRAT**_ _!_

Naruto ignored Kurama's furious ranting in his head and turned his attention to Hiruzen Sarutobi, who was speaking. "… trusted ANBU captain. You should be very grateful to Itachi-kun, Naruto-kun."

"It was nothing, Sandaime-sama. Any ANBU could've done it," the Uchiha replied quietly, but Naruto's sharp ears picked it up.

"Thanks, Itachi-san!" Naruto said with a foxy grin, turning to where Itachi's voice was coming from. "You saved my life! Well… You couldn't save my eyes, but at least I didn't die, right?"

There was a hesitant pause before Itachi replied, "Yes…"

"He is a very enthusiastic child, Itachi," Hiruzen chuckled. "Naruto, I have enrolled you into the Leaf Middle School-"

"Nope! No way!" Naruto interrupted firmly, making a diagonal cross with his arms. "I'm going to the Leaf _Academy_! I'm going to be a ninja!"

His determined declaration was met with a few moments of stunned silence. "I know, Naruto-kun, but…" Hiruzen began, then paused. "Well, you've lost your eyesight now, and that could put you in critical danger if you are on missions…"

He spoke as gently as possible, but Naruto flared up angrily. "Hey!" he shouted. "I'm blind, but I'm not useless!" He couldn't see the Hokage wincing. "I'm enrolling!"

"You will not, Naruto!" Hiruzen ground out. "It's _dangerous_! I don't want to lose you!"

"Hokage-sama, I suggest that you let someone trustworthy train Naruto to be a capable ninja before the Academy," Itachi stated softly.

"YES! PLEASE, Hokage-jiji!" Naruto pleaded, making his unseeing cerulean blue eyes round and begging.

Hiruzen sighed heavily. "Care to elaborate, Itachi-kun?"

"The child's senses are acute, being able to locate us by our voices and also hearing me although I'm talking to you in a very soft voice," Itachi began, "His stamina is outstanding and his chakra levels are sizeable. It would be a waste to reduce him to a normal civilian."

"Ehh… What?" Naruto muttered in confusion. The Uchiha had used so many _difficult_ words!

His question was unanswered as the conversation continued. "But his blindness could be life-threatening, Itachi!" Hiruzen argued, raising his voice a tiny bit.

"That is precisely the reason I suggested an established shinobi of Jounin rank or higher to hone the boy's skills to at least genin-level before granting him permission to enter the Academy," Itachi replied calmly, unperturbed.

"No," Hiruzen said, shaking his head in denial.

"That boy is destined for greatness, Hokage-sama. He would be above average at Taijutsu and other physical activities. Let _me_ coach him, Hokage-sama!" Itachi insisted.

There was a silence as the Hokage was stunned momentarily. "You… what?" he spluttered.

"I am certain you're intelligent enough to comprehend my words, Hokage-sama," Itachi said, getting a glare from Hiruzen at his somewhat cheeky statement. "If you refuse to make a shinobi pause active duty for a while to train the boy, I will do it myself."

"No, b – but you're a very capable ANBU captain and I need you!" Hiruzen protested.

"So does Naruto," Itachi stated coolly. "He needs training if he is to become a ninja." His piercing tone made it clear that he _did_ intend to make Naruto a ninja. Hiruzen sighed. _Itachi has balls to against his village leader… But Itachi is very trusted and clever… Hm… Perhaps…_ He looked up sharply as Itachi spoke again. "Dog-san is as good as me," he said. "Cat can take over my place. She's quite capable."

Hiruzen's eyebrow twitched. "You're not going to back down until I allow you to train him, huh?"

"Affirmative."

"Fine…" Hiruzen sighed. "If he's not up to it in five years, Itachi, he's going to become a civilian and that's final."

"Agreed, Hokage-sama. I will get him up to high genin in these five years," Itachi responded calmly.

"HELLO! WILL YOU TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Naruto bellowed, finally losing his calm.

Itachi carried a rare – tiny and hardly able to see, but still there – smile on his lips as he looked at the confused, blind boy. "Naruto-kun, you can become a ninja. I'll be training you for five years."

"YOSH!" Naruto yelped excitedly, then quietened. _Wait, Kurama, I don't need him, do I?_

 _ **Not really**_ , the fox admitted, _**You'll be MUCH higher than 'high genin', you can be sure of that. But… In a way, it's good. I'll be giving you the Sharinnegan, which is actually a mix of the Sharingan and Rinnegan, and your new sensei has the Sharingan, so it's good in a way. Maybe you'll figure out how to use your Sharinnegan.**_

 _Uh, okay… What's the Sharingan and Rinnegan? And what's a genin_?

The fox could only facepaw.

 _ **5 years later (Naruto: 8 years old)**_

"Are you ready, Naruto-kun?" Itachi said emotionlessly.

"Hai, Itachi-sensei!" Naruto said with a nod.

He was dressed in slightly worn black ANBU pants, a loose-fitting navy blue shirt with a small orange streak – with fishnet underneath – and black fingerless gloves along with the normal exposed-toe ninja sandals. He also wore a black cloth over his eyes, although he had his Sharinnegan activated and could see everything.

"Good job… Then go," Itachi stated, then disappeared in a **Shunshin**.

Naruto rolled his eyes behind the cloth. _Eh, there he goes again, ditching me_. Squaring his shoulders, he walked into the Academy classroom he was supposed to be in.

"Ah… You must be Uzumaki Naruto?" the scar-nosed man asked.

He elicited a nod from the said boy. "Nice to meet you. I'm your sensei Iruka. You may call me Iruka-sensei. Now, would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Hey. My name's Uzumaki Naruto. I'm blind, so don't make stupid comments about my eyesight. Yes, I'm blind and going to become a ninja. Deal with it. So… Iruka-sensei, where do I sit?"

Iruka was blinking in surprise. "Uh, you may sit next to Shikamaru…"

"Thanks." The Chunin was about to show Naruto to the seat, but the blonde was already halfway there, his fingertips brushing table-tops very lightly in order to find Shikamaru's seat. He paused, his fingers clamped on the empty chair next to Shikamaru, then promptly sat down.

"But Iruka-sensei! How is he going to learn?" a certain girl screeched loudly.

Naruto sighed loudly. "Look, Ms. Banshee, that's my problem and not yours, so can you please shut up and let sensei speak?"

Iruka cleared his throat and the girl swallowed her protest and promptly shut up.

Naruto slumped in his seat, looking very similar to the lazy Nara beside him. _Oh, great Kami,_ he moaned inwardly, _This is going to be hell!_


	3. Deceptive Mysteries

**A/N: Here's the third chapter!**

 **Now, reviews… (** **please note this is** _ **my**_ **fanfiction which I am writing for fun, and I will write it the way I want. Flame me all you want.** )

 **First Guy: Yes, Itachi is OOC, but will still be rather obedient and will still obey orders. Technically the Hokage didn't order him to do anything, too, and he was allowed to speak of his own free will. About Naruto being rude… Do remember he has a thousand-year-old demon fox yelling in his mind constantly, and he's been influenced xD**

 **crazeface: Thank you!**

 **hornet07: Do take into consideration the fact that Naruto has a thousand-year-old demon fox in his mind. Naruto will have picked up a few swear words and somewhat decent vocabulary from Kurama. Also, he didn't understand most of the words Itachi said, so that also goes to show that he is more advanced than normal three-year-olds but not some magical genius.**

 _Time skip of 1 year_

The Academy kids were in their second year, with Iruka as their teacher and Mizuki as Iruka's assistant. "Now, kids, today we will be learning about the five main ninja countries…" A vein near his forehead popped as he saw two kids sitting next to each other in the exact position, sleeping and snoring away.

"NARUTO! SHIKAMARU!" he hollered in frustration, chucking a chalkboard eraser at Naruto's head. He felt a twinge of satisfaction as the blind blonde boy screamed and promptly fell out of his seat. _Sheesh! What happened to my reflexes_? Naruto grumbled inside his head. _I thought my reflexes were honed enough to block or catch that!_

 _ **Oh, I might have done something,**_ Kurama mumbled in a sing-song voice. _**Wait, I didn't do anything! NO! STOP! I promise, your reflexes are now as great as ever, okay**_?

Naruto grinned in satisfaction. _Do that again, and you'll be treated to a worse sight than a mini version of yourself getting squashed._

… _**That was horrible! Wait, what? Don't tell me…**_

 _You'll be treated to the sight of a certain sunrise genjutsu_!

 _ **AHH, I've been trying to get that out of my head! Thanks a lot, Kit**_! Kurama grumbled sarcastically. Naruto had been wandering around the Academy when he saw a boy with creepily thick eyebrows practicing his punching.

" _Hey, wha'cha doin'?" Naruto called in a friendly manner as he walked towards the kid._

 _The kid turned around and Naruto was creeped out by his bushy eyebrows. "I have heard that you are the blind boy a year younger than me!" the boy said. "Oh, do forgive me. My name is Lee, but I am unable to wield chakra, therefore my dream is to become a successful ninja using Taijutsu alone!"_

" _It's a goal, not a dream!" Naruto said with a thumbs-up. "You'll do it for sure!"_

 _He soon regretted what he said as the bushy-eyebrows almost strangled him in a vice-like hug. "Help… Can't… Breathe," he choked out. Lee immediately released him._

" _Apologies!" he yelled. "That reminds me, what is your name? You are incredibly good to be able to navigate here and sense me even when blind!"_

" _Um, I'm Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto muttered. "Have you, um, met the Jounin Maito Gai? He's a Taijutsu specialist…"_

" _Wow, really? Thank you, Naruto-kun!" Lee smiled energetically. "I will find this Gai person!"_

 _Naruto totally regretted introducing Lee. The last time he met Lee, it was in Training Grounds 9, and both he and Gai were in a very disturbing pose. The dreaded 'sunrise genjutsu' not even Genjutsu Mistress Kurenai Yuhi could escape from. Then Lee had noticed him and bounded towards him screaming about the springtime of youth._

"Troublesome," his lazy friend Nara Shikamaru yawned, stretching.

"If you think you can sleep through this, mind telling me what are the five main ninja countries, then, Shikamaru?" Iruka yelled at the half-asleep Nara.

"Uhh… Damn it," Shikamaru mumbled sleepily.

Naruto kicked his foot under the table. "Use your brain, Shika! You don't have it for nothing!" he hissed in amusement.

"Oh… Uh, Konoha, Kumo, Iwa, Kiri and Suna," Shikamaru said.

Iruka looked surprised. "Very good, Shikamaru. How did you know that?"

"Too troublesome to explain," Shikamaru mumbled before his head dropped as he fell asleep again, much to Iruka's annoyance.

Mizuki walked up to Iruka and whispered something in his ear with a glance at the wall clock. Iruka nodded in agreement. "Alright, class, we're going to practise Taijutsu now… Off to the training field! Can someone wake Shikamaru up? Thanks, Ino…"

Naruto walked next to his best friends – Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino and Kiba – as they made their way to the training field. He was okay with Hinata and Shino, but both were quiet and Hinata was really shy. Ino, surprisingly, had become his friend after he had managed to snap her out of her fangirl tendancies.

"Okay, first match is Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka!" Mizuki called.

Ino walked up, facing her former best friend. "Sakura, huh," she said with a tiny smile. "Looks like I'm always fighting you, some way or the other."

"What do you mean?" Sakura said, narrowing her green eyes.

"I thought you were supposed to be the top kunoichi," Ino said. Sakura bristled, drawing her fist back.

Mizuki, seeing how riled up the pinkette was, hastily declared, "Begin!"

Sakura charged at Ino, trying to punch the blonde. "You're careless and reckless!" Ino criticized as she dodged the numerous punches flying at her.

"Go, Ino-chan!" Naruto cheered. Ino smirked. "Yamanaka Style: Clover Step!" She ducked under Sakura's arm and unbalanced the pinkette with a clever sweep of her legs. Sakura gasped as she landed on the ground, flushed pink with exertion.

"Winner, Ino Yamanaka!" Mizuki smiled. _Hm, the Yamanaka is suddenly strong! How did that happen? I thought she was a weakling_! Naruto secretly smirked, nodding at Ino.

 _Good job Ino… Finally broke out of that silly crush for real._ One day in the Academy Sakura had tried to fight with Naruto because Naruto completely ignored Sasuke, and Naruto's harsh words had been enough to snap Ino out of her stupid crush on Sasuke. Ever since then she worked harder and even shyly requested help from her father from time to time.

"Second match, Uchiha Sasuke vs. Uzumaki Naruto," Iruka said. Naruto eyed the Uchiha boy as he did the same. They both had a grudging respect for each other, but were definitely not friends or anything. "Hajime!"

Sasuke flew at Naruto, twisting himself and throwing quick punches and kicks at Naruto, then being continuously frustrated as Naruto slapped his hands away and blocked his kicks with his own legs. _How does he do this? He's blind!_ Sasuke thought in vexation.

The irritated Uchiha lunged forward, striking Naruto hard in the stomach. His lips formed a smug, arrogant smile and the fangirls screamed out his name. Suddenly, his eyes widened as he realized Naruto had barely been affected by his strike. "You let your guard down," was all Naruto whispered before punching Sasuke square in the face.

"Winner, Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka announced.

 _But a blind ninja should be the dead last…_ Sasuke thought angrily as he hit the ground with a thud.

"Don't underestimate people, Sasuke… You had better learn your lesson before it costs you your life…" Naruto's words floated to the Uchiha.

The raven-haired Academy student picked himself up and brushed dirt off his clothes with a small hiss. As he made his way back to the spot he had been in earlier, he narrowed his coal-black eyes at Naruto's back.

 _You are much stronger than you seem, Uzumaki…_


End file.
